It is prudent to conserve and prevent waste of consumable substances and materials. Transfer of gravity flow fluids and semi-fluids having relatively slow flow velocities, such as pastes, thick liquid suspensions, soups and purees, is time consuming and burdensome. Convenience dictates discarding of bottles and containers despite having residual amounts of consumable materials contained therein without first completely removing the contents of the container. Attempts have been made to effectuate the transfer and emptying of the contents of one container into a second container with limited success.